


Entertainment

by Graywolf120



Series: Mystery Skulls: Demons, Ghosts and Kitsunes [4]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Asexual Spectrum Arthur, Bisexual Lewis, Developing Realtionships, F/M, Kitsune Vivi, Psychic Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: Lewis has returned to his old existence but nothing stays the same. Now with a ghostly aura and the tendency to make cold spots Lewis's job in the service industry will be harder then ever. That he will be the General manager only makes matters harder but can Lewis come up with a way to distract from his otherworldly presence until people come to know him?





	1. Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A fluff story that I felt like telling before all the chaos in Duty. Also I feel like I need to show that while Lewis is having some issues adjusting and is usually gentle he is by no means shy.

Lewis knew it was going to take time to adjust to being in public again. He’d only returned to his family’s lives yesterday yet next Monday Lewis would be working at their restaurant again, no longer a senior waiter and dishwasher but General Manager in training. It was going to be a huge transition from Lewis’s first year of death, brooding alone and wrathful. Now here he was at a busy ice cream shop with his three sisters and Vivi for assistance. From past experience Lewis knew it best to have the girls pick first and then wait at a table for him, so prone to changing their minds or asking for a bigger size. Lewis was thankful he didn’t have them up here with him, his locket was already thundering in his chest as he worried his voice would distort or he’d make an odd noise.

“Welcome to Cody’s Cool Corner, what can I get you?” Asked the worker, a teenager who seemed slightly intimidated by how big Lewis was and that Lewis looked at his name tag.

“Hello, I would like a small chocolate shake, a cone single scoop of Neapolitan, another cone single scoop of moose tracks, a child’s size cup of chocolate chip cookie dough and finally a waffle cone of mint chocolate chip, two scoops. Please and thank you Phillip.” Requested Lewis, a soft smile on his face as the two men exchanged a look, food service worker to food service worker, that dispelled the trace of nervousness in them both.

Lewis paid for the frozen treats and took the ice cream to the table, thankful for his big hands as he approached the table. There Vivi was engaging the girls in conversation, the best way to keep them out of trouble was to keep them occupied. Belle was a bundle of joy, much like Vivi but gentler, hardly ever said a bad word about anyone or anything. Calculating, clever and brave Cayenne was ever the trickster but she had a good heart so she might suggest revenge plans or throw insults at offenders she would never hurt anyone. Paprika couldn’t contribute much, as young as she was, but would bounce in her seat with excitement at the prospect of doing so. Lewis slowed so he could hear what was being said:

“It’s not that big of deal, lots of kids got picked.” Dismissed Belle.

“No, few were picked to go in the TC section, anyone who made something is having it displayed even if it is sh-“ Began Cayenne only for Vivi to give her a look.

“Belle you said your art teacher made it her Teacher’s Choice pick for your grade, you don’t have to be so humble.” Soothed Vivi as she put a hand on the young girl’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Mommy said it’s not being cocky if you’ve got the skills to pay the bills.” Pipped Paprika.

“Did she now?” Questioned Lewis as he arrived at the table, all eyes went to him and Lewis smiled, presenting the treats.

Cayenne tried to reach over the table for her moose tracks and thankfully her big brother had long arms. Belle took her Neapolitan and Paprika was handed her cookie dough. Vivi accepted her chocolate chip mint, a questioning look on her face at the size which earned a laugh from Lewis.

“It’s not about price mi amor or your capabilities but anymore and you can’t enjoy the ice cream before it makes a mess. “Assured Lewis as he sat down next to her, his shake would take a bit.

“You underestimate my power.” Deadpanned Vivi, expression dark before softening as Lewis laughed and brought her close.

“Don’t try it!” Retorted Lewis looking desperate and Vivi laughed, the girls too young to know the movie being quoted as the two shared a chuckle.

“ You nerd, now Belle has something to share with you.” Stated Vivi, turning to look at Belle with a smile, Lewis doing the same.

“My mixed media portrait was picked for the Teacher’s Choice section of the upcoming art show.” Explained Belle, looking bashful, that wasn’t like her but Lewis didn’t pry, yet.

“That’s wonderful Belle, when’s the show? I’ll make sure Mom and Dad can schedule me off I wouldn’t mi-“ Began Lewis only for Belle to shake her head, eyes looking wet.

“You can’t go. The portrait is a family picture, I couldn’t…” Started Belle, Lewis wasn’t in the picture, it had hurt too much to try to put him in and she didn’t want everyone asking about him…

Lewis looked like he had been hit by a truck, he’d really hurt his siblings by not coming back sooner. He quickly recovered and lowered himself so he was more level with Belle, putting a hand over hers.

“I still wouldn't miss the show for the world. It’s my fault ,not yours, that I’m not in it. Now eat your ice cream before it melts, I have to go get my shake.” Soothed Lewis and he stood up, going to the counter.

Lewis couldn’t eat in that he couldn’t digest food but he could swallow though it would fall to the bottom of the pit in his torso, disturbing and uncomfortable. If at home Lewis could burn or steam items in his mouth to taste them. The faster the more accurate, but it made smoke come out his nose and ears. With practice he’d be able to force the smoke down into his hollow to release later.  Lewis still made sure to buy a drink wherever he went, he could sip it and not appear so strange, saying he ate already or his stomach hurt. He was curious about ice cream and a sip of the shake revealed he could taste it, but muted, like it was too cold. The moment after he swallowed the sip fell and splattered in his hollow, cold and unsettling. However, Lewis didn’t want his sisters to worry for him so Lewis kept drinking the milkshake as he came back to the table.

Discussion was lively, engaging and tame but anyone who entered took the farthest tables they could away from the group. It wasn’t until a couple who had been there before them moved away that Paprika voiced something.

“Are they moving away because we’re too loud?” Asked Paprika, she had seen people come to the restaurant and request a different table if placed near one with kids.

“No, you are all being very good. I’m afraid it’s me, it’s true that ghosts cause “cold spots”, areas of chill and unease. That I’m so tall probably adds to it.” Admitted Lewis, a sad look in his eyes behind the sunglasses, his power and size had their disadvantages.

“So? You’re a giant teddy bear of a goody two shoes, they’re idiots.” Snapped Cayenne, looking like she was about to get up only to stop as Lewis gave her the “don’t even try it” look.

“If that’s the case why aren’t we affected?” Questioned Belle, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

“Maybe because we know he’s a good guy, keeps the bad feelings away. Right?” Pondered Paprika as she looked at Vivi who considered it.

“A good hypothesis actually, I’ll have to figure out how to test it. However, it poses a problem with working as a manager, not everyone can be charmed, even by someone as cute as you Lew-Lew.” Acknowledged Vivi as she gave Lewis a concerned look.

“How about a distraction?” Offered Belle which earned a nod from Cayenne.

“People usually can’t focus on more then a few things at a time, it’s hilarious how easy it can be to get away with prank prep. Especially when they’re eating.” Smirked Cayenne from personal experience.

“Maybe music? “Suggested Paprika and she was pleased at the wide smile that spread across Lewis’s face.

The ghost had wanted to bring live music to _Pepper Paradiso_ for years and he’d been researching how for a few years. Shortly before his death Lewis had complied a file of information and made a presentation on his computer. He meant to give the proposal after the cave, when he wasn’t traveling on investigations anymore so he could be depended on. The statistics needed to be updated but otherwise it was ready to go because Vivi had kept his computer even after Arthur went through it.  Just needed to print more hard copies to replace the complied file.

Vivi knew what Lewis was thinking and put a hand over his, giving an approving nod. The conversation around the campfire on Lewis’s 21st birthday, pouring out his hopes and dreams, was one she would never forget. She’d helped as much as she could as the Assistant Manager of _Tome Tomb,_ any relevant books and her own experiences.

Once the group was done with their ice cream, they went to Lewis’s SUV parked outside. While the girl’s got settled and Vivi helped Paprika, Lewis let the shake in his hollow burn and steam. Anything Lewis burned like this became water vapor and traces of nutrients, a harmless display. However, Lewis would be killed again before he let anyone think he smoked in the same car he used for his siblings, let alone while they were inside. Done Lewis got into the driver’s seat, Paprika the one behind him because he needed to take up most of the leg room pushing his seat back.

“Lewis you know eventually Paprika is going to need that space for her legs, right?” Teased Vivi.

“Well we won’t all fit in your bug and you aren’t driving, not with them in here.” Deadpanned Lewis.

“Why? You ride with me though not until after… it’s not like I’ve totaled a car, come close a few times...Okay they shouldn’t learn my habits, if it won’t cost them their lives it will cost their bank accounts.” Conceded Vivi frowning only for Lewis to peck her cheek.

“I love you, crazy driving and all.” Assured Lewis and he pulled the vehicle onto the road.

After a short drive they were parking behind the restaurant and home. The girls were out of the SUV quickly with only Paprika needing help due to her car seat and the pushed back seat. Paprika hugged Lewis around the neck and gave a squeeze after she was lowered to the ground before running off to join her sisters. Lewis stood there for a moment, watching them go, he had missed them, his cherished cherubs. They deserved to never know how truly cruel this world was but he couldn’t protect them from everything and a sheltered child is just a vulnerable adult.

It was odd to think he’d been Belle’s age when he’d been left for dead, though Lewis knew it had worked out for the best he still wondered about Lucille. She’d only been three when he last knew her. Lewis had only been a boy, he didn’t know how to judge a small child’s personality and all these years had probably made him very bias, like mourning the dead you focused on the best aspects. Lewis didn’t even know if she was okay, their father was not a forgiving man and he demanded strict respect, no fear. It had always been hard to tell if an outburst would just be verbal or get physical, Lewis wondered if the unpredictability was intentional, a way to keep him on his toes. The one thing Lewis liked about being dead is he didn’t get aches anymore, especially in his right leg ; the break had been far from clean and he’d walked a half mile on it that night-

“Lewis are you okay? You’ve been standing there for a while.” Worried Vivi, knowing better then to just touch Lewis when he got that faraway expression, he’d screamed in fear the one time she had.

Lewis shook his head, clearing it before looking down at Vivi with a weak smile. She took his large hand and led him inside. There Mr. Pepper was fussing over his daughters, trying to get them upstairs as there were still customers. Mrs. Pepper gave him and Vivi a look through the serving window, she could tell from their expressions Lewis had been “ruminating”. Lewis gave no mind, helping his father shepherd the girls upstairs because they couldn’t play with the deadbeat sisters down here. That got them running upstairs, their invisible deadbeat companions, Dulce, Negrita and Lindo becoming visible once out of sight of the customers.

“Thanks Lewis, you’re such a helpful son. I’m sure your deadbeats will keep them safe and entertained so feel free to grab a table or head out to enjoy yourselves.” Assured Mr. Pepper, he wanted to talk more, so desperately wanted too but there were customers.

“No problem…Dad can Mom and you sit down with me on Sunday to discuss the restaurant? I’m sure there is quite a bit to fill me in on but I also want to propose something, have wanted too for years.” Requested Lewis and Mr. Pepper put a hand on Lewis’s forearm.

“Of course, you’re such a talented young man and grew up in this restaurant, any recommendations you have are welcomed…I’m sorry I have to return to the kitchen, I’ll see you soon.” Spoke Mr. Pepper before returning to the kitchen.

Lewis was smiling as he and Vivi left, he couldn’t eat and they didn’t want to add another table to serve at an already busy restaurant. Once they got to the car Lewis went for the passenger’s seat, Vivi looking confused before he threw her the keys.

“I’m dead and I’ve got my own established driving style.” Teased Lewis as Vivi unlocked the doors.

Once Vivi was done adjusting everything to her much smaller frame she gave Lewis a devious look.  She was taking his teasing as a challenge and before Lewis could try to talk her down, Vivi was pulling out of the parking lot like a bat out of Hell. No cops would stop them, maybe it was the cackling,like a fox’s laugh. Perhaps it was the wailing with the full creeps being given off by a panicking Lewis. One thing’s for sure, Lewis would never tease Vivi about her driving again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not insult Vivi's driving.
> 
> Second Lewis has issues with his past, he's come to terms as best he can. However he had several bones broken in that attack and despite the physical therapy he still had aches, primarily his right leg. Mentally he has come a long way but he still has PTSD like symptoms, mostly avoidance and he had severe nightmares when he could sleep, when he came to the Peppers he could barely sleep. This will be explored extensively after Duty.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis has always been self driven, that he needs no food, drink and little rest has only amplified this characteristic. Yet with the right words Lewis is able to enjoy his first week truly home as he waits for Sunday.

Lewis was immensely grateful that he had had a good grasp on his powers in life so despite being amplified he didn’t have to worry about frying electronics. Not for the first time would Lewis have to thank Arthur for insisting he turn his laptop on within the first week. It had had a year of updates to do and at 4 years it had done so slowly. Arthur had done a free tune up but had told Lewis to start saving for a new laptop and gave Lewis a flash drive shaped like a little brown violin to transfer his files to. Arthur had seemed bashful as he explained he’d gotten the thing on a whim because he thought Lewis would like it when he found him. Arthur had not revealed he had taken 3 GB of the 16 GB to make a journal, often as if he was writing letters to Lewis with occasional updates on Vivi and his family complete with pictures. Vivi had come home from work that night, no dinner made and a crying ghost smiling like an idiot with joy and gratitude outweighing guilt.  

Now Lewis was back at his computer, Vivi trusting him to use the flash drive without becoming a mess of happy emotions. He went over the documents, spreadsheets and PowerPoint fixing and updating as he went over them. Thankfully there wasn’t much to print, ink was expensive especially in their old printer but Lewis still had Vivi look over it. He’d done countless hours on it before his death and that had surely made him blind to some mistakes but despite some formatting Vivi found no issues. Papers printed and in a folder with PowerPoint on the flash drive Lewis was ready for his meeting on Sunday, that was over 5 days away…

On Tuesday night Lewis was back at the computer, fiddling with his proposal. He didn’t hear Vivi walk behind him at the kitchen table until she had opened the fridge for a late-night snack, even then he wasn’t very focused on her.

“Lew-Lew didn’t you print that out already?” Inquired Vivi, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah but I have to make it so I can remember the PowerPoint at verbatim incase bringing out the computer puts them off. “Answered Lewis, not looking at her as he typed away.

“Lewis they are your parents, they’ll let you show a PowerPoint.” Assured Vivi as she kept looking through the fridge, smiling as she found something as Lewis didn’t respond.

“I’m going to eat the bag of pepperoni, the whole damn bag.” Stated Vivi, Lewis had gotten a pound of sandwich pepperoni to make calzones the next day, he’d been keeping her out of it since Saturday.

“Ok Vi, I’ll be in bed soon.” Responded Lewis, lost in his work.

Vivi grabbed the bag of pepperoni and went over to Lewis, putting her arms around his neck, holding the food between him and the computer.

“You just said I could eat this, all of this…Lewis why are you so stressed about this?” Questioned Vivi and she felt Lewis give a mock sigh.

“This is both a proposal and an interview about something I have only researched. A stage and sound system would need to be put in with no capital from me to put towards it because I’m paying Lance for damages. I am asking them to make a new position, Entertainment Manager when they just made me General Manager after years of being the unsaid Assistant Manager…I’ve abandoned them and they took me back with open arms, how can I ask this?” Explained Lewis, quietly taking the bag of meat from Vivi and putting it on the table as he leaned back into Vivi.

“Lewis you didn’t abandon them, you died, no one expected that to happen yet alone for you to come back from it. Not everyone becomes a ghost, it’s a rarity, especially to be as solid and aware are you...As far as we know you are one of a kind, able to not only exist among us coherently but continue as you had before to a high degree.

“Also, you’re adding to the General Manager position, you’re not asking to be paid for two jobs or they hire a new person. You only sleep 3 hours a day so you have more time to devote then most and you’ve wanted this for a long time. Food and music are your passions, this combines them. The worst that can happen is they say no.” Soothed Vivi before she kissed his cheek.

Lewis knew she was right as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Swiftly he saved what he was working on and shut down the laptop. The bag of pepperoni was returned to its place in the fridge and a mozzarella cheese stick was retrieved with a glass of ice water and grape MIO. All of this with Lewis sitting down, the items enveloped with his energy, his eyes glowing. Vivi took the snack and drink, not her first choices but good ones. She enjoyed them at the table, no dark colored drinks, especially grape, were allowed on the carpet. It was odd, this had been her apartment for a few years before Lewis moved in when her lease was up so he could be put on as well. With Lewis came order and their first fight had been Vivi not putting away her laundry after Lewis had done it and put it in a basket. Thankfully they were rubbing off on each other and learned how to better communicate so arguments were rare and resolved in mere hours. When Vivi was done Lewis joined her back in their bed and held her until she was asleep before withdrawing to his locket.

 Wednesday was spent with Vivi, a lazy morning with a brunch of omelets and crepes. Then clothes shopping at the outlet to get Lewis one size bigger tops to hide his ribs until he could hold his living projection completely for longer. They also picked him up some new gloves, a great accomplishment, and a few pairs of black jeans. Arthur came over after work and the trio played video games.

 Thursday Lewis went through his belongings, putting them were they had been instead of being hidden away, comfortable that he wouldn’t be going anywhere soon now that his family had accepted him. Vivi wasn’t into shopping for clothes often so his drawers and closet space were still intact. The only major adjustment was Lewis hanged and placed the pictures Vivi had taken down, the spell making it painful to look at those with him featured. It all made Lewis feel more like he belonged, here in the apartment and among the living. When finished Lewis manifested a violin and played, sitting on the bed with his eyes closed and moving with the music. He only finished after Vivi sat on the bed next to him after she returned from work.

 Friday Lewis took Vivi and Arthur to the movies, while not their normal pick they saw _Wreck it Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet._ Animated movies were always within what Arthur could handle, the first had been enjoyable and they needed a feel-good movie without romantic drama. Also, it allowed Lewis’s sisters to tag along and they had behaved themselves for the most part. Cayenne had slipped off with Negrita to get free popcorn and a refill, Negrita had been made to slip the money into the register which would come from Cayenne’s allowance. Still, Lewis was glad he was able to get them to come, he had missed them and it gave him an excuse to pick a tamer movie. Vivi had had some other options that even Lewis had been slightly disturbed by, _Overlord_ and _The Possession of Hannah Grace._

Saturday Lewis spent most of the day with Arthur, being a ghost Lance couldn’t make any real objections to Lewis being in the work bay. The two talked while listening to some CDs Arthur had purchased, the latest of Lewis’s favorite groups. Lewis was getting better at knowing tools and was able to get to them faster then Galahad who was grumbling until Lewis made peace offerings in the form of sunflower seeds, a few literally lifted from Lance’s pocket. After Arthur was done with work, they retired to the blonde’s room where Arthur showed Lewis the various gadgets he’d been working on before playing _Army of Two._ Lewis went home that night feeling good and Vivi kept up that mood by going into the progress in her studies on the paranormal in the last year until late into the night.

When Lewis came out of his locket on Sunday in the early morning, he was barely nervous. Going through his morning routine helped and Lewis was pleased to be able to hold his living projection for an hour and a half before it snapped back. His morning coffee was a chance to work on his direction of the steam and smoke Lewis made so he drank a whole pot. By the end steam was no longer coming from his ears just a little from his nose and mouth. After making chocolate chip waffles with powder sugar and whip cream with sliced berries Lewis went back to the bedroom to find Vivi already yawning. She was getting used to the routine as well it seemed as Vivi was already getting out of bed, stretching in her usual tank and lounge pants.

“You rest well?” Asked Lewis as he embraced her.

“Of course, with a handsome ghost like you making me breakfast how can I not?”

“Glad you appreciate me for more then my looks. Now the waffles are cooling, I made some normal Belgians for Mystery but we don’t want him getting tempted.”

“You know he can have chocolate, right?”

“Until he becomes something that isn’t a canid, I’m not taking that risk.”

“Fair.”

The couple headed to the kitchen and Vivi sat down as Lewis floated the Belgian waffles into Mystery’s bowl with a generous helping of real maple syrup.  Next, he set the prepared plate in front of Vivi, a glass of milk poured then set next to her. Lewis cleaned the dishes, handing them to Tesoro to dry who would then give them to Encontrado to put away. The brother deadbeats enjoyed doing chores and despite being lost souls and not extensions they spent the most time with Lewis, the sisters with the Peppers. Tonight, Lewis had promised a movie, the two liked comedies and animations but with actual plot, Lewis suspected they had been preteens when they died though Encontrado seemed older. The two hated the rare flurries during winter and bodies of water bigger than a wishing pond. They couldn’t speak and would never be human again but they seemed to get closer the longer they spent with Lewis. When Vivi was done she put her dishes in the sink before hugging Lewis from behind.

“So it’s a fifteen minutes after nine, do you have time to wait until I get out of the shower to dress?” Inquired Vivi, grinning as Lewis went intangible so he could turn in her hold until he was facing her before going solid again.

The frown on Lewis’s face was his only answer, the meeting was at 10 and he refused to fly there. His new fear of heights and the sensation of falling made it very distressing to attempt flying. Vivi grabbed Lewis’s ascot and pulled him down, placing a kiss on his lips before releasing him.

“A kiss for luck.”

Then Vivi was heading to the bathroom and Lewis to their room. He had pulled out the outfit the day before, a silky plum purple button up, eggplant and black vest with gold buttons, and black tie, dress pants and dress shoes. Black gloves, golden heart cufflinks and the nicest pair of sunglasses Lewis had completed the outfit. Grabbing his laptop bag with the papers inside Lewis wished Vivi farewell. The ride was the same length but seemed so much shorter due to his nerves. Once Lewis got inside, he saw his parents already at a table getting their own paperwork together. They beamed up at him and motioned him to their table.

“Hello Lewis, before we begin know you have the job, we just need to go over some paperwork for taxes and the like. Also, we are family so this is casual through I am glad you are taking this seriously.” Explained Mr. Pepper, smiling broadly at how finely dressed and prepared his son was.

Lewis felt some relief, even more as he went through the papers his parents had, straightforward and easy, indeed taxes, duties expected, contracts, the usual for a new hire. The rise in pay, from 35k to 55k a year with benefits was good and that number could climb if Lewis did well. They talked over the differences from his unofficial assistant management duties. All that changed was he could fire people and was responsible for inventory as well so he’d be more in the office then the floor but barely.

“Now that everything that has to be done by tomorrow has been gone over and signed please give us this proposal you talked to your father about.” Requested Mrs. Pepper.

The nice thing about being dead was Lewis didn’t have to worry about hormones affecting his body, no actual muscles or nerves to respond to them. He had no lungs or flesh heart to speed up at his nerves, the locket tucked in his hollow. No blood to flush or blush his cheeks or a bladder to worry about. Lewis simply had to keep his voice steady and after years of dampening his accent and now his echo he had plenty of practice. His research was solid, Lewis could estimate how much sales would increase over an amount of time, how to tell if it was a flop, how much to pay the groups and had had a contract drawn up by a good lawyer. Arthur had helped him find a good sound system for a decent price as well as the best deals on other equipment. Without any distress Arthur had promised he could get it all up and running in a day once it all arrived. A carpenter with a good reputation and fair prices had been recommended by Lance. The professional had a small team and they would get materials to assemble parts off site. Lewis had been assured they could get the stage pieces installed and as a functional whole in a single Sunday with a week’s notice if no one was in the way. That meant the stage then the sound system would be put in on different days, maybe a Sunday and Monday during which Lewis would clean up. The PowerPoint presentation went smoothly and Lewis handed to the folder of papers to his parents.

“The studies mentioned, costs associated and their calculations are explained in more depth inside. I have included copies of the plans for the stage and rearrangement of the tables. I sincerely hope you consider this opportunity and please feel free to ask me any questions.” Finished Lewis, thankful he couldn’t sweat as his parents looked from the folder to him.

“You did well and were very through. Please go relax upstairs as we discuss the wealth of information you have provided us.” Complemented Mrs. Pepper and Lewis followed her instructions, thankful his parents had arranged for sisters to be at friends’ houses.

Lewis went to his old bedroom, still kept for him despite moving out and having been gone for a year. His parents hadn’t taken much from his apartment when only Vivi, who didn’t remember him, and Mystery lived there. Mostly pictures of him and them including three scrapbooks, before and after graduation, and his relationship with Vivi. They had also taken his suit, favorite movies and CDs, gifts the girls had made him over the years, his high school diploma and his prized violin.

Lewis took out the instrument gently out of its hard case which was full of sheet music and supplies from a professional tuner to strings. This was his third violin, he had bought it with winnings from a contest he played with his first adult sized violin, the previous a child sized violin. It was a beautiful one, the body and scroll on the edge of purple and pink, its iridescent nature tipping the balance in different lights. The finger board and tailpiece a polished black with a comfy black chin rest. The bow was black and felt right in Lewis’s hand as he began to play, tuning the instrument with the tuner, that had been untouched for over a year as he did.

He finished the melody as he heard his parents coming up the stairs, barely able to place it in the case when they looked through the open door. The locket fluttered in his chest at their smiles, sincere and proud. Closing the case and placing it among the pile on his bed Lewis motioned them in.

“I was getting what I wanted to go back to the apartment with me. Have you come to a decision?” Asked Lewis as he looked at them, nearly eye level despite still sitting on the bed.

“Yes, we have and we will be implementing your proposal. It is a good technique to get new customers in, locally and neighboring towns. ” Stated Mrs. Pepper before looking down at her husband.

“This is your first big project as General Manager, come to us about possible dates for installation. Otherwise use your best judgement, we trust you. I made the schedule for the next three weeks for the wait staff because you just returned. I left the highlights and trends for the last year on your desk. Finally, just because you don’t need as much rest as before doesn’t mean we expect more from you. Now go home and relax the rest of the day my son.” Clarified Mr. Pepper, smiling as Lewis got up and hugged them both.

After a moment of loving embraces and kind words they spilt apart. Mrs. Pepper told Lewis where he could get a box for his things as she took Mr. Pepper aside, who was now sporting a lovesick grin. Lewis had his things packed and was gone within ten minutes, it was roughly noon when he locked up the restaurant. There was so much left to the day and it was fair to assume Vivi and Arthur would want to celebrate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the flash drive
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Usbkingdom-Cartoon-Violin-Pendrive-Memory/dp/B00KTDA91I/ref=sr_1_1_sspa?ie=UTF8&qid=1544156714&sr=8-1-spons&keywords=violin+flash+drive&psc=1
> 
> Here is the violin
> 
> http://www.newtonsviolinshop.co.uk/ekmps/shops/newtonsviolins/images/4-4-size-violin-outfit-rainbow-original-%5B5%5D-490-p.jpg


	3. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis is a gentleman with a knack for performance, his heart and soul in all he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night because the second feels too much like filler.  
> I will start posting Duty on Sunday.

The supplies had been bought, the contractor contacted, the plans approved and today the stage would be whole inside _Pepper Paradiso_. It had all stayed within projected costs and would be completed roughly two months after Lewis returned to the lives of his loved ones. Managing had been going well, the staff was warming up to Lewis despite his sudden return and promotion. His calm kindness and patient discipline made him a hit with staff and customers alike. Lewis had spent the day with his loved ones ,the Peppers, Vivi and Arthur at the Austin Aquarium . The exhibits had been beautiful and many, from salt to fresh water, bird to fish to reptile. Lewis and his parents had watched the others feed various animals, none would get close enough for Lewis to do so. For Arthur a few birds got too close, trying to nest in his lush blond hair to everyone’s amusement though Lewis helped shoo them away, Vivi laughing too hard. Mystery had been milling around in the shadows, no corporal form, just a spirit in the dark.

Now back in Arthur’s van the quartet was still all smiles, Vivi clutching two plushies in the back. One was hers, a blue hammerhead shark and the other was Arthur’s, a green and yellow sea turtle. Lewis was holding a manta ray plush, all three had been bought by Lewis who had given both Vivi and Arthur a kiss on their foreheads as he handed them out. The trio was showing more public displays of affection and Arthur no longer got flustered. Arthur had confirmed he had tomorrow clear to set up the sound system so talk began with something else.

“So, Vivi told me you’re looking into getting an online degree?” Started Arthur as they drove off.

“Yeah, I’ve looked at quite a few sites and I can get a bachelor’s in Business Administration online. I’m thinking of majoring in management but perhaps I can minor in marketing. “Confirmed Lewis a pleased smile on his face, he had already applied to a few.

“I’d ask why when you already have the job but I can understand wanting to be better. To prove to yourself it isn’t the relationship to the owner that got you the job, why you keep it…” Replied Arthur, his smile faltering.

“Arthur you know you’re why Lance hasn’t just gone to body work. You’re the only one of you two who knows how the new cars work. I’m sure Lance appreciates not having to rely on strangers to stay a full-service mechanic. Perhaps we can help you find a degree, or at least a certificate, at the local community college?” Offered Vivi as she put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder from the back, steadying the smile on the blonde’s face.

“I’d like that but you’ve got to go too…So who’s playing the first night?” Inquired Arthur as he glanced at Lewis.

Lewis was quiet for a moment as he thought over the line up, there was two groups for the weekend. However, Lewis was worried a night would be too long, either stamina or getting repetitive but he knew lots of groups did full nights. Neither band wanted to share a night either, not wanting to be the first, an opening band, or last, incase the other was better.

“Just the Serenading Sirens, they’re more varied and would be a good taste of what will come. The Musical Mutts are more consistent with tone and genre. Both are good, I’ve listened to the demos, talked to the agents. I’d just like to have more then one the first night but neither wants to be overshadowed by the other.” Explained Lewis, an eyebrow raising as he saw Vivi look very excited.

Vivi pulled out her phone and brought up an old picture stealthily taken by Mr. Yukino. It was Vivi’s garage with the four of them. Lewis in the middle with his second violin and eyes closed as he sung, behind him was Mystery on a red drum set with gold chrome. To Lewis’s right was Vivi jamming on an electric blue guitar connected to an amp. To the left was Arthur with his orange keytar with a built-in synth on another amp. The trio all gathered around one microphone, as close as can be while able to play looking like they were having the time of their lives.

“The Mystery Skulls wasn’t always just a paranormal investigation group. I think we should make a comeback, we all have our instruments. Our videos got a lot of views and we would be a good opener, just a song or two. You’ve had to have though of it already. “Reasoned Vivi and the pleased look she got in return let her know she’d already won.

“So, Arthur, you game? We won’t be on stage long and Lewis will be in front…Mystery can’t perform though, dog hair in a restaurant. You know we can’t do it without you, we need someone to set the rhythm.” Entreated Vivi with puppy dog eyes.

Arthur gripped the steering wheel, the material squeaking in his grip. Playing with them was enjoyable, some of the best moments of his life was when they synced together in perfect harmony. They’d even played a few parties and gigs but not as the first band ever on the stage of a higher end restaurant. Not even that really bothered Arthur, it was the looks he’d get for his arm, new people always focused in on it, asked why…

“Arthur would you feel better sitting at your usual synth? “Asked Lewis sensing the distress which was now beginning to show on Arthur’s face.

There was some relief on Arthur’s face, being able to sit, not having to worry about wobbling legs, his hand movements and thus metal hand more hidden. He could do that, he could possibly enjoy that. So, Arthur nodded with a weak smile that grew as he both Vivi and Lewis returned the gesture but stronger.

“Yeah, it’s been so long I just want to contrate on playing…You know what I can do with my synth, come up with a few songs and we’ll start practicing Tuesday?” Offered Arthur to which Lewis nodded.

“We’re getting the band back together!” Cheered Vivi and the rest of the drive was her and Lewis debating which guitar she should use.

Arthur got the sound system working on that Monday. The carpenter had made a solid stage that went well with the restaurant’s rustic interior that nicely held the music equipment. For the rest of the week the group worked their various job and practiced a few songs, settling on one that seemed appropriate, not only in genre and with their instruments but the message as well.

That morning Arthur had set up the system for their instruments, mainly his synth which had a normal keyboard above. Lewis’s violin was acoustic and Vivi would be using the blue acoustic guitar Lewis got her for their second anniversary so she could practice in the apartment.  So, Arthur just had to set up the mics for them. Encontrado had guarded the stage the rest of the day, invisible but present, scaring a few children with fluttering cloth or moving items.

Now the trio was doing their final checks on their instruments and once given the all clear Lewis approached his mic. He held his violin and bow in one hand and gestured openly with his other, a joyous smile on his face, eyes beaming behind his sunglasses as customers began to focus on him.

“Welcome to Pepper Paradiso, we are pleased to have you here as always. Tonight, we have a special treat that I hope we can share with you on weekends to come. The main entertainment tonight will be the Serenading Sirens, a symphonic rock group with alternative twists and a dash of electronic. Opening will be the Mystery Skulls, a mix of electronica, rock and soul but tonight we will play something more classical. You may recognize it _._ Please enjoy the entertainment and be sure to treat the wait staff kindly.” Greeted Lewis before placing his prized violin in playing position.

Arthur began on his synth, playing the keyboard so it sounded like a piano, soft and melodious and was soon joined by Lewis on violin.

“I close my eyes and I can see

The world that's waiting up for me

That I call my own

Through the dark, through the door

Through where no one's been before

But it feels like home” Crooned Lewis, his voice slightly lighter then normal as he cast his eyes around the restaurant, lingering on the door to upstairs.

“They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say I've lost my mind

I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy

We can live in a world that we design

 

'Cause every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make” Sang Lewis, his eyes looking upwards as he focused on his dreams to breath life into the song as Vivi joined in on guitar.

 

“There's a house we can build

Every room inside is filled

With things from far away

The special things I compile

Each one there to make you smile

On a rainy day

 

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say we've lost our minds

I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy

Run away to a world that we design.” Serenaded Lewis, his eyes glancing at the two people playing with them.

 

“Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make” Sang Lewis, his voice slipping into his normal, deeper range.

 

“However big, however small

Let me be part of it all

Share your dreams with me

You may be right, you may be wrong

But say that you'll bring me along

To the world you see

To the world I close my eyes to see

I close my eyes to see” Burst Out Vivi, her sweet soprano voice alone but accompanied by Lewis on violin, all three of them swaying to the music.

“Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

A million dreams, a million dreams

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world we're gonna make” Intoned the trio in wonderful harmony, Arthur adding his gentle tenor before ended the song with just his keys.

Lewis opened his eyes, unaware he had shut them to find almost every eye in the restaurant looking towards the stage and the sound of applause. There were shouts for an encore and Lewis shook his head with a smile.

“We have one more song prepared then I must turn you over to the Serenading Sirens, they are eager to entertain you. Finally, this is “Something Wild” by Lindsey Stirling. Enjoy the music and delight in the food.” Yielded Lewis to the cheering crowd.

“You had your maps drawn

You had other plans

To hang your hopes on

Every road they let you down felt so wrong

So you found another way

You've got a big heart

The way you see the world

It got you this far

You might have some bruises

And a few of scars

But you know you're gonna be okay

And even though you're scared

You're stronger than you know

If you're lost out where the lights are blinding

Caught in all, the stars are hiding

That's when something wild calls you home, home

If you face the fear that keeps you frozen

Chase the sky into the ocean

That's when something wild calls you home, home” Sang Lewis, Vivi and Arthur adding to the wordless vocals.

As the song went on Arthur and Vivi added their voices so that by the end the applause was joyous and some people were even standing while clapping. Lewis smiled at his best friends before directly facing the audience.

“That was a taste of what to expect from Pepper Paradiso as the live music program continues, every Friday and Saturday, 6-10. Feel free to fill out a suggestion slip, from what genres you want to groups you’d be interested to see. Now please extend your warm welcome to the Serenading Sirens.” Ended Lewis as he gestured to the four-woman group approaching the stage.

The trio took their instruments, Arthur would grab his synth later, and left the stage. They  went over to an empty booth and relaxed, Lewis on his “lunch” break. As they talked and ate, Lewis enjoying some soup because the steam he released would be covered from that of the bowl, quite a few people came up to them. Mostly praise but some wondered if the trio had CDs, a few even asked for autographs saying they knew the Mystery Skulls would make it big. Thankfully their performance hadn’t overshadowed the other group and the first night went very well. There was already a noticeable increase in drink and dessert sales, the suggestion box was full by the end of the night. This dream would pay for itself soon and it seemed the Mystery Skulls would be practicing often to fill the desires of the patrons. That was quite alright with the trio, this had been one of the best experiences of their lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivi's Hammerhead plush
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Blue-Printed-Hammerhead-Shark-Plush/dp/B008C4RHLQ/ref=sr_1_10?s=toys-and-games&ie=UTF8&qid=1543801205&sr=1-10&keywords=shark+plush
> 
> Arthur's Sea Turtle Plush ( he isn't triggered by the color green in this AU but shine green light through fog he will lose his shit)
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Jesonn-Realistic-Stuffed-Marine-Animals/dp/B01D68HHQW/ref=sr_1_12_sspa?ie=UTF8&qid=1543801652&sr=8-12-spons&keywords=sea+turtle+plush&psc=1
> 
> Lewis's Manta Ray Plush
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Wild-Republic-Stuffed-Animal-Cuddlekins/dp/B079FZV4QT/ref=sr_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1543801370&sr=8-3&keywords=manta+ray+stuffed+animals
> 
> Arthur's keytar
> 
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=fHQcOa%2fm&id=9A5E891A0C68C14C4B43383FE84DD3E0EF485F07&thid=OIP.fHQcOa_m1XVAWKEg8odOuwHaE7&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fi.ebayimg.com%2fimages%2fi%2f162766267175-0-1%2fs-l1000.jpg&exph=666&expw=1000&q=+keytar&simid=608016798873618391&selectedIndex=3&ajaxhist=0
> 
> Vivi's acoustic guitar
> 
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=616%2byXfp&id=A47AA4E1D957E3D8F2F4219EDAF300C605784DAD&thid=OIP.616-yXfpHR-945sB513jXgHaHa&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fcdns3.gear4music.com%2fmedia%2f8%2f8239%2f1200%2fpreview.jpg&exph=1200&expw=1200&q=blue+acoustic+guitar&simid=608021085254846449&selectedIndex=14&ajaxhist=0
> 
>  
> 
> First song is "A Million Dreams" by "The Greatest Showman" cast, this cover was the closet I could get to what was depicted:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWd0eF2NSZ0
> 
> Second song is "Something Wild" by Lindsey Stirling

**Author's Note:**

> Do not insult Vivi's driving.
> 
> Second Lewis has issues with his past, he's come to terms as best he can. However he had several bones broken in that attack and despite the physical therapy he still had aches, primarily his right leg. Mentally he has come a long way but he still has PTSD like symptoms, mostly avoidance and he had severe nightmares when he could sleep, when he came to the Peppers he could barely sleep. This will be explored extensively after Duty.


End file.
